The Asylum Job
by EKSimmons
Summary: The team is hired to discover the truth behind the disappearance of an asylum nurse. But when one of their own disappears under similar circumstances-along with all their evidence- the team is left scrambling to save their con and find their friend.


**The Asylum Job**

***Likely takes place during third season-some influence from season 3 episode "The Inside Job".**

Sophie let her eyes wander to the wall across from her. Photos stretched along the top mantle, the glass curio doors obscured by Scotch tape and finger paintings. Family heirlooms and prized trinkets took a backseat to the incredible world of imagination-a four-year-old's imagination.

Nate sat next to her, taking in the small dining room himself. Far off to the left corner was a doorway, where the little four year old girl sat playing with her dolls.

The little girl's father entered from the right with three coffee cups and a small juice cup. He set the coffee down in front of Nate and Sophie before taking the juice cup to his daughter.

Once the man returned and sat, Nate continued their conversation, "So the police don't have any leads?"

"All they know is her car is missing and a letter was found in her work locker that apologized to everyone for leaving so abruptly and not to worry," he explained.

"Evidence like that, I don't expect they'll be motivated to look any deeper. Pretty cut and dry."

"My wife didn't abandon us, Mr. Ford!" the man hissed.

"I never said she did, Mr. Reuben, but that is how the police will see it."

"She wouldn't leave us. She couldn't. How could anyone leave that…" Reuben fixed his eyes on his daughter.

"She's beautiful," Sophie complimented.

"So if your wife didn't leave-where did she go? Who would have the access to her locker to leave that note?" Nate thought out loud.

"Anyone at Rainbow Acres could have done it. All the staff have access."

"You said she's a nurse at Rainbow Acres?" Sophie confirmed.

"Yes, lead nurse."

"Was anything going on that she may have mentioned? Anything we can use?" Nate was beginning to question if the case was right for them.

"I told the police-she suspected something was wrong. Several of the patients were getting physical ailments not linked to their mental conditions. She mentioned a Dr. Westfield. The police said they would look into it. Three weeks later- nothing."

"A few mentally unstable patients getting a stomachache doesn't exactly sound like a crime," Sophie sighed.

"But a pattern of them does…" Nate replied.

"You believe me?" Reuben gaped.

"I do," Nate grinned.

"What exactly can you do about it?" Reuben asked.

"We'll just have to find what your wife found."

* * *

><p>The team sat around the loft staring at a picture of Dr. Westfield on the screen.<p>

"Dr. Raymond Westfield. He took over Rainbow Acres Asylum eight years ago and has pretty well run it to the ground. Complaints range from inadequate care to stolen medication. This place has gone from one of the premier psychiatric facilities to the biggest failure. The place has just barely stayed afloat the last couple years. Westfield is over extended on his personal credit to pay for the place. However, he has been making some back payments this last year that seem to come from nowhere," Hardison explained.

"He's got an outside revenue source," Sophie answered.

"And it's doing better than the Asylum," Hardison replied.

"That has to be connected to Janice Reuben's disappearance. Westfield is our target. We need to find out where that income is coming from and how it is connected to the sick patients," Nate explained. "We need to get inside every layer of Rainbow Acres."

"An asylum?" Eliot frowned.

"Yes." Nate looked at all of them. Everyone sat on the couches staring at him.

"Can we go through it one more time?" Parker pursed her face.

"Look, we have to find whatever Janice Reuben stumbled on. The only way to do that is to get inside," Nate explained. "Westfield wants to see Rainbow Acres back on its feet. Sophie and I are going to offer him a way to do that and you three are going to be shutting him down."

"You wanna steal an asylum…" Eliot repeated.

"You have a better idea?"

No one answered.

"Okay. We're agreed. Now does everyone understand what they're doing?"

"You and Sophie are working this Westfield guy, I'm poking through the offices and Eliot's…" Parker began.

"Babysitting the crazies," Eliot finished.

"It gives you the most centralized access to back anyone up. That is if you think you can handle it?" Nate smiled.

Eliot stared at Parker for a minute before responding, "Yeah."

Parker pouted at him.

"Then let's go steal an asylum."

* * *

><p>Nate and Sophie entered the front doors of Rainbow Acres. They drew the attention of the front desk attendant instantly.<p>

"You must be Drs. Wagner and Miles," she chimed as she stood and shook their hands. "Dr. Westfield said to expect you. There is quite the buzz about you two."

"Thank you," Sophie replied. "I hope we find the rest of the staff as friendly and attentive as you."

"Oh, yes, ma'am. We take pride in it. Even the freshest employees will give you the utmost in friendly service," she explained.

"Are there new employees for us to test that claim on?" Nate asked. "I'm kidding."

The attendant laughed, "We do have an orderly and a housekeeper who just started with us in the last few days. I believe you may see them overlap your shifts a bit."

"We look forward to seeing all of the staff over the next two weeks," Nate replied.

"Yes, sir."

The elevator doors at the end of the hall dinged-cutting the conversation off. A ragged looking man in a white coat and pants exited the elevator. Parker exited right behind him with a housekeeping cart. When the man saw Nate and Sophie, he took a deep breath and strode over.

"Dr. Wagner, Dr. Miles…a pleasure. No one told me you were here," he glared at the attendant.

"I'm sorry, we kind of disrupted her in conversation. I'm sure she would have notified you immediately if we hadn't," Sophie apologized. "You are Dr. Westfield, I presume."

"Yes. Welcome to Rainbow Acres. Anything that you need, just let us know. Ms. Reynolds here can contact any of the staff you require and she knows who to contact to acquire any materials that you might want," Westfield introduced the attendant.

"Ah, Ms. Reynolds. Now we have a name to put with the service," Nate smiled. Ms. Reynolds blushed.

"I believe we just want to take it easy the first day. How about we just meet the people we will be observing the next few weeks?" Sophie suggested.

"Follow me," Westfield turned around.

Parker had stopped her cart at the first door near the elevator.

"This is Gloria, she is one of our newest members," Westfield explained. "Gloria, this is Dr. Wagner and Dr. Miles."

Parker faked a look of shock. "These are the doctors who are gonna do that experiment here? Hello!"

"Nice to meet you, Gloria," Nate grinned.

"We will meet the rest of the staff as we go," Westfield continued.

"So how large is your facility?" Nate asked as he glanced around.

"Presently, we occupy three floors, the fourth has been shut down for many years. The patients reside on the second and third floors. Staff offices, therapy rooms, visiting rooms and emergency rooms take up the first floor. We operate with six orderlies per floor during the day, four overnight…"

"A set system-that is good. That makes transitions easier," Nate rattled.

"I'm glad you approve," Westfield beamed. He led them around the corner to meet lunching staff members.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, YOU have it made. I hear the chatter between the nurses," one of the orderlies sighed. He was young, but showed the hazards of his profession. The long shifts and stress had twisted his features. A few scars showed on his face and arms.<p>

"You need to stop listening to all that talk," Eliot replied. Both of them were stationed in the second floor sitting room with a dozen patients.

"Trevor, let me ask you a question-and your honest opinion," the orderly breathed. "What do you think about that new housekeeper, Gloria? Think she would take a shot on me?"

Eliot choked, "Honestly, Morgan…."

One of the patients tried to walk past them to the elevator. Eliot paused and redirected the patient.

"You know you can't go that way, Stan."

"I…CAN…GO!" Stanley shouted.

"No, Stanley. Why don't you have a seat, maybe we can find you a puzzle or something?" Morgan ushered him back into the room.

Eliot let out a deep breath. As hard as Stanley was on the nerves, he was grateful for the distraction. It kept him from having to answer Morgan's question, which he was sure he could never answer knowing Parker could hear him.

Morgan returned shaking his head. "That Stanley can be a handful."

"Yeah, he is."

"So what do you think about those two doctors and their little project? Dr. Westfield is convinced it will put us back on the map and make this place grow."

"I don't think running some game on this place is going to make people stand up and take notice. Besides, they haven't even made a decision yet," Eliot downplayed Nate and Sophie's presence.

"I suppose that is true. There's only a one in fifteen chance we can land the experiment, but if we do and it gets published in all those journals… that has to do something positive for us. Doesn't it?"

"I'll reserve everything until they make that decision."

"That's probably a good idea. Don't want to get our hopes too high just yet."

* * *

><p>It took most of her shift, but Parker finally reached Dr. Westfield's office. He was preoccupied with Nate and Sophie, giving Parker a clear window to search the office.<p>

"Okay, Parker. I'm feeding the camera yesterday's footage. No one will know you weren't cleaning," Hardison explained over the com. He sat at his laptop in the loft as Parker entered the office.

"Got it," Parker replied. She quickly approached the computer and plugged a USB drive into it. She continued to case the office as it ran-flipping through papers and opening drawers.

"There's one problem with this plan," Parker sighed.

"What's that?" Hardison answered.

"I don't understand most of this stuff. How am I supposed to know what doesn't belong?"

Listening in on the coms as they continued their tour, Sophie rolled her eyes at Nate who shrugged.

"I don't know," Hardison admitted.

"That's helpful," Parker growled. She popped the lock on a file cabinet and began leafing through patient files.

"It should be done uploading," Hardison notified her.

"I hope you have something…oooo," Parker paused. She pulled a large red folder marked Banister Pharmaceuticals from the drawer. She returned to her cart and glanced at the packaging in the garbage. All of the packaging listed one of six companies… none of which was Banister Pharmaceuticals.

"What?" Hardison asked.

"They don't use Banister Pharmaceuticals," Parker hemmed.

"So?" Hardison queried.

"So why is there a good size folder labeled Banister here, with patient notes?"

"Hang on." Hardison plugged the name Banister Pharmaceuticals into his computer. A file came up.

"Okay, Banister Pharmaceuticals- it is a smaller division of Foxline Medical. They are an experimental division, deal exclusively in new drugs."

"But if it's all new and experimental, how would there be all these patients using them?"

"I think we found the little something Janice Reuben found."

"How do I get the whole folder out of here? I don't think the hand off will work on this."

"Can you sneak it out on you?"

Parker contemplated for a moment. "I have one thing I can try, but it will require coming back for it."

"So put it back, that should give Eliot enough time to finish getting the samples."

"All right," she replied and returned the folder. She carefully closed the drawer.

* * *

><p>Eliot exited the elevator on the first floor. No one was around except for Kelsey Reynolds way at the front entrance. He proceeded back toward the locker room. Parker came out of Westfield's office with her cart just as he approached. The USB drive sat on the far corner of the cart top.<p>

"Hey, Gloria!" Eliot blurted as Parker slowed down in front of him. He placed his hands on the corner of the cart over the USB.

"Yes?" Parker replied with a scowl. Eliot had deviated from the simple pass, and now she was flying blind.

"I just wanted to tell you, I think you may be drawing some attention," he smiled as he spoke but his eyes told her he was serious.

"Really? Who would pay attention to me?"

"Maybe Morgan?" Eliot answered.

"Are you serious? Why?" Parker whispered harshly. They both turned to see Kelsey look away at the desk.

"Yes. I'll try to stall him until we're done but if I miss him- you need to be ready. Don't blow this-and don't break him or put any holes in him," Eliot ordered under his breath.

Parker scowled at him. He stared at her until she smiled sheepishly.

"What? I'm not good with people."

"Well, I didn't say anything," Eliot slid back into character as he spoke out loud. He stood up straight, the USB tucked in his palm.

Parker nodded, put her finger to her lips and continued on. Eliot smiled as he slipped the drive into his pocket and entered the locker room.

* * *

><p>Eliot moved to the far corner of the locker room. As he approached his locker, the com squealed in his ear.<p>

"Dammit, Hardison! I thought you were going to fix that!" He rubbed his ear.

"I set it for every possible electronic signal in that building-cells, walkies, medical equipment-I don't know, maybe it's you!"

"I still heard that." Eliot opened the locker and reached into his pocket. He pulled the USB and two pills out of his pocket. He dropped the USB in the locker and pulled a cardboard sheet out. The sheet was full of small pockets, most had names of pills and doses written on them. He added the two new pills and placed the appropriate information on the pocket.

"How are the samples coming?" Hardison asked.

"I need two more from afternoon patients and that should be all of them."

"Perfect. You can get those this afternoon and Parker'll get the file…"

"You're forgetting we still have to figure out what happened to Janice Reuben," Eliot reminded him.

"Well, of course…yeah, that too."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"How could I forget the client's wife? She's the whole reason we're here."

"You forgot. Unbelievable. You should try getting away from that computer once in a while."

"Hey, now…"

"Boys!" Parker hissed. Both of them snorted but remained silent.

"My break is over," Eliot growled. He slammed the locker shut and went back to work. He nearly opened the locker room door into another orderly. The man stepped aside to let Eliot storm out before entering. He watched Eliot head back to the elevators.

Once Eliot was in the elevator, the man snuck over to Eliot's locker. He picked the lock and opened the door. The sleeve full of pills and the USB caught his attention. He slipped the USB into his pocket. The sleeve he tossed into a nearby sink and turned on the water. The pills dissolved and the sleeve collapsed.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Eliot saw the clock again. The rest of the team had already headed out, but the orderly shift he was stuck on forced him to stay longer. Twenty more minutes… that was all that stood between him and the relative sanity outside. Morgan escorted one of the patients to his room for the night leaving Eliot to watch the main room. Four patients were left-including Stanley.<p>

Eliot stole a moment to look down the hall for Morgan. He was still in the patient's room.

"Come on," Eliot sighed.

"NOT!" Stanley yelled.

"Not now." Eliot shut his eyes in frustration before turning around to check.

Stanley was getting ready to pick up a chair. His face was red.

"Morgan, Stanley is a code six!" Eliot called down the hall before running to stop him.

Stanley raised the chair about a foot off the ground before Eliot reached him.

"No, Stanley. The chair stays on the floor, remember?" Eliot replied calmly. He pushed on the chair until Stanley put it down.

"GO!" Stanley hissed and punched Eliot's shoulder.

"You need to calm down, Stan."

Stanley stared at him. Eliot hoped that was the last outburst, but Stanley took a deep breath and spit in his face. When Eliot reached up to wipe his face, Stanley landed a blind swing just below his left temple.

Eliot lost his patience. "You're done, Stanley."

"No," Stanley replied curtly. Eliot spun Stanley around so he could pin his arms. He wrapped his arms under Stanley's and pulled him back towards him. His left hand was back up behind Stanley's head for support and to block any moves or bites on Stanley's part. Stanley continued hissing and flailing. Eliot held him firmly but the constant movement began to wear.

"What's ….Whoa," Morgan gaped as he entered the room.

"Any time you want to jump in here!" Eliot chided.

'I'll get his sedative. Hang on." Morgan disappeared around the corner. A minute later, Eliot heard his footsteps coming back.

"Okay, coming on your right. You got him?" Morgan called as he approached Eliot from behind.

"Right side? I got him, but my arms are getting tired so hurry up." Eliot pulled tighter on Stanley's right arm so Morgan wouldn't get any surprises.

Morgan was only two steps behind him. Eliot could feel Morgan's out stretched arm ready to administer.

"Take your time," Eliot snapped sarcastically, then he felt it. The sudden jolt just beneath his ear surged in every direction-down his side, up into his head and down his arm. He heard his earbud hiss and he knew what had happened. The pounding in his head froze his senses and his knees buckled.

Stanley felt the slack in Eliot's grip and wrestled free. He staggered forward two steps and turned around. By the time he turned, Eliot had blacked out.

Morgan stood over him, the taser lay loose in his right hand. "Sorry, man. I liked you too."

Dr. Westfield came around the corner. The locker room spy was at his heels.

"It's for the best, Morgan," Dr. Westfield smiled.

Morgan sighed.

"Stanley-thank you. Howard…" Dr. Westfield turned to the spy. "Clear his locker and dump his car, same arrangement as before."

"Sure," Howard answered and disappeared.

"Morgan," Westfield turned back to them. "You and Stanley take Mr. Hayes to his new accommodations."

"How do we know there aren't more of them? We've had so many new people…" Morgan argued.

"We don't know. The information he had points to a more knowledgeable partner. If he was part of a team- the other one has to be someone who has been here awhile. Let's just see who misses him," Westfield explained.

* * *

><p>Parker fumbled with a few small straps, attaching them together. Hardison watched her intently for a minute.<p>

"What ARE you doing?" he finally asked. Parker set them down.

"I'm making a harness for the file."

"A harness for the f…Why?"

"So I can sneak it out. I thought that was obvious." Parker shook her head as she picked the straps back up.

"And the harness goes where exactly?"

Parker sighed as she held the harness up. "The file goes here, it straps around here." She used her right hand to point around her left shoulder.

"So your big plan is to strap the file to your back and walk it out?"

"Yes," Parker smiled and continued fumbling with the straps.

"I kind of expected something….more complex," Hardison sighed.

"Sometimes simple works best."

"What time is it?" Sophie interrupted. She and Nate sat in the kitchen overlooking Parker and Hardison's conversation.

"Late enough, where's Eliot?" Nate grumbled.

"I want to get started on that drive," Hardison added.

Parker glanced at the clock. "His shift ended half an hour ago."

"It's not that far," Sophie worried.

"He would have told us if something came up right?" Hardison replied.

"Hardison, check his phone…com… I wanna know where he is," Nate ordered.

Hardison flipped his laptop open and typed a few commands. "Um," he hemmed.

"I don't like that sound," Nate replied.

"I MAY or MAY NOT have lost Eliot's com…about…an…hour…ago." Hardison looked at the floor.

"An hour ago?" Sophie's jaw dropped.

Nate rubbed his face, "And where exactly was he when you lost it?"

Hardison glanced at the screen, "Right where he was supposed to be. Looks like some kind of an overload."

"What kind of an overload?"

"Electrical…"

"TASER!" Parker shouted.

"What?" Hardison asked as they all stared at her.

"A taser gives an electrical charge. A taser could have fried the earbud," she explained.

"She's right. Put it close enough to the ear and it could give enough of a kick," Hardison admitted.

"Eliot's in trouble no matter what caused the surge," Sophie added.

"And whatever happened… it has an hour head start on us." Nate glared at Hardison.

"Excuse me for thinking he could handle it after how many days," Hardison snapped.

"No. I should have made sure that we monitored everyone at all times. I got comfortable and dropped my guard," Nate argued.

"Can we stop arguing about blame and figure out what to do?" Sophie yelled.

Nate and Hardison looked at each other a moment and shrugged.

"Well, the good news is Eliot has probably found Janice Reuben… the bad news is-we have to find Eliot…" Nate summed up.

"Any idea where to start?" Sophie sighed as she stared Nate down.

"Same place as before-Dr. Westfield."

* * *

><p>Parker reported for her housekeeping shift as normal the following day. The team knew their best chance was to keep the con going as long as they could until an opportunity could present itself. Nate and Sophie arrived for the first of their "trial" days for an experiment that didn't exist. It had all become one of the biggest bluffs they had tried-but they all knew what would happen if any one slipped up. They were already short one team member, they couldn't afford to lose more.<p>

Sophie and Nate split the floors, Sophie took the second and Nate the third. Day one of their fake experiment was to try and increase the efficiency of the staff by changing the order of their routines. Dr. Westfield questioned the usefulness of the procedure to the experiment but Sophie and Nate assured him of the purpose in the vaguest way possible.

The orderlies came two at a time. Sophie recognized Morgan, but Eliot's replacement was a new face.

"Wait, YOU weren't here yesterday. Who are you?" she asked. Dr. Westfield looked over her shoulder.

"This is Bobby. He is filling in for us temporarily."

"A temp? Ooooo… this could complicate things. How long will he be filling? Is there an illness or something?" Sophie kept her emotions in check as she pretended not to know about Eliot's disappearance.

"He is filling in until we find a suitable replacement for Mr. Hayes. Unfortunately there was an incident last night and I was forced to terminate his employment immediately."

"Sounds serious."

"He lashed out at a patient, Dr. Miles. We have zero tolerance for that here."

"I applaud that, however, it does change the routine and dynamic of your staff. That is a factor that could skew our experiment."

"Simply a minor hiccup. We might just delay it right?" Westfield pleaded.

"I will have to discuss this with Dr. Wagner."

"Sure, I really do hope you decide to continue here. I believe you will find our staff is the most competent in patient utilization."

"We will see. I would expect you to expedite any hiring so as not to delay us any further, if you really want us to remain."

"Yes."

Sophie took her leave and headed for the elevator.

"Now we know the cover story," Nate whispered over the coms. "You have any luck, Hardison?"

"No. There's nothing here. The footage from the cameras wasn't deleted-it's not here. The last half hour of Eliot's shift last night was off the record. Someone literally turned off the cameras."

"Well, we know they planned it ahead of time. Keep looking for anything in that time frame. We need to figure this out or get a couple of Doctorates in Psychiatry pretty quickly."

Hardison sighed and started scrolling through the multitude of information on Rainbow Acres that filled his computer screen. A power grid surfaced for the previous day. A light flashed indicating an irregularity in power distribution.

"Hello…." Hardison paused it and loaded all the power consumption information.

"Found something?" Nate pried.

"There was a slight power increase last night-about five minutes after Eliot's com went dead."

"What does that mean?" Parker asked as she continued pushing her cart down a corridor.

"Judging by the amount of power consumed- I would say a light was left on…"

"A light? That's what you have? It could be a light left on in the kitchen or a maintenance closet…." Nate grumbled.

"I tracked it to the fourth floor," Hardison retorted. "And it looks like our empty floor has two lights on."

"Janice?" Sophie offered.

"Good bet," Hardison replied.

"Explains why no one saw her leave, she's still in the building… We need to get someone up there to check it out," Nate added.

"I'll do it," Parker volunteered.

"No, that would be questioned…I have a better idea," Nate answered.

* * *

><p>Sophie met up with Nate on the third floor. They kept to character as they discussed Bobby and his impact on their fake experiment. When Dr. Westfield caught up to them, they were ready.<p>

"So have you come to a decision?" he prodded.

"I believe your facility is too much of a treasure to lose, thus Dr. Miles is going to speak with our benefactors about an extension," Nate answered.

"That is wonderful news!" Westfield replied. "I promise you we will get a replacement hired and into rotation immediately!"

"Our benefactors may still say no, just so you are aware," Sophie added.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Nate smiled.

"I will finish my round and get right on the hiring," Westfield chimed. He shook their hands and disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, to the fourth floor with you. I'll keep them busy," Nate ordered.

Sophie wiped her hand on her hip. "And if they ARE up there?"

"We'll play it by ear."

* * *

><p>The fourth floor was dark as the elevator doors opened. Sophie stepped out. The layout was identical to the second and third floors but for one detail. There were two corridors on the left off the main room, but the last corridor to the right was blocked by a large security door that read "Isolation".<p>

A faint glow reflected on the ceiling in the near corridor on her left. Sophie tiptoed down the hall. The third room was lit. She peered in the window. A cot and a chair sat in the corner opposite the door. A woman in worn nursing scrubs sat on the bed, her face buried in her knees.

"I believe I found Janice Reuben," Sophie whispered. She pulled out the keys for the building that she and Nate had been given to expedite their ability to progress in their experiment. She prayed the fourth floor had the same locks as the lower floors. The key she chose slid into the lock. One turn and she opened the door.

Janice heard the lock click and bolted upright. "Who are you?" she choked as Sophie entered the small room.

"My name is Sophie. Cody hired us to find you…"

"Cody? You're a PI?"

"Not exactly. We came to find you and help you expose what Westfield is doing," Sophie explained.

"Westfield…" Janice paused. "Banister! He's testing drugs for Banister."

"We figured something like that, we just need to get the proof."

"I have it. I had it," Janice thought for a moment.

"She has evidence? Where?" Nate pried. He had a moment alone as the orderlies switched rotation.

"Where is it?" Sophie asked her.

Janice thought, "I'm sorry…the pills…I have trouble concentrating sometimes."

"What pills?"

"I'm not sure. I think they are some sort of experimental anti-depressant… they want to curb suicidal tendencies…wait, no, yes. I'm sorry." Janice held her head in frustration.

"It's okay," Sophie sighed. "Just take a minute."

"Westfield is experimenting on his own. Using the patients as guinea pigs-and apparently Janice too," Nate thought out loud.

"If he's drugging Janice…" Hardison added from the loft.

"Janice!" Sophie blurted.

She looked Sophie in the eyes.

"One of our team disappeared yesterday…"

"Westfield is certainly responsible."

"Would he be…"

"Receiving one of the drug regiments?"

Sophie nodded.

"I would say yes. If he has only been on it since yesterday-he's still in the first few doses. They are the worst. I don't remember a lot of what happened but I remember the swings were bad. The drug makes you so carefree-it's like a high. But when it wore down….it's like catatonically paralyzing. Your friend is sure to be a mess."

Sophie swallowed.

"There is NO way they're gettin' Eliot to take pills," Hardison commented.

"I don't see it being easy to give him pills either," Sophie breathed.

"He's probably on injection. I started with that. It felt like my skin was on fire-I couldn't breath."

"What changed?" Sophie asked.

"After a few days, my body adjusted...the extremes left and I was able to focus sometimes. Eventually I resigned myself to being here. Westfield offered me the pills over the injection. I chose the pills to make it more tolerable."

Sophie bit her lip.

Janice's eyes widened. "Westfield! I hid the evidence in his office. The cold air return...it's behind the vent."

"Parker," Nate barked.

"On it, Nate," Parker responded as she pushed her cart towards Westfield's office.

"If she has what we need, we just need to get them out of here. Sophie-you need to find Eliot," Nate ordered.

"How are we getting them out?" Sophie asked.

"We'll figure that out. First, we need to know if Eliot's even there and what condition he's in. If Janice is right, you may be in for a struggle getting him anywhere."

"Janice, I have to go, but we'll be back for you-I promise," Sophie swore.

"I hope your friend is okay," Janice sighed.

Sophie took a deep breath and crept out of the room. "Which way is the other power signal?"

"Back to the elevators and to your right," Hardison advised.

"Of course, I should've guessed," Sophie muttered.

"What?" Hardison responded.

"Nothing," Sophie answered.

* * *

><p>Once Sophie reached the elevators, she stared at the heavy security door blocking the corridor. There was no keyhole-the door was electronic. She looked around for a keypad or button but the wall was clear. A nurse's station sat to the left of the door. Sophie leaned in the window and ran her fingers under the edge of the counter. A third of the way down, she felt a dome-shaped bulge and pressed it. The lock clicked and the door popped open. She stuck her foot out to catch the door as she stood up.<p>

* * *

><p>Parker made quick work of her housekeeping duties in Westfield's office. When she found the vent Janice had identified, she paused. The vent was just hidden from the security camera's view. She knocked a pencil off the top of the desk and bent down to pull the grate off the vent. A folder full of documents was clipped shut in the vent along with a vial full of pills. Parker grabbed the pencil off the floor and glanced back at the cart. She wasn't going to be able to remove the folder and keep it out of sight of the camera.<p>

"Hardison!" she whispered loudly.

"What?"

"I'm gonna need a little cover to get this to the cart."

"Just a minute," Hardison responded. "Don't move."

"Okay." Parker stayed hunched down.

Hardison browsed the previous security footage. "Okay, I need you to move the cart about two inches toward the desk and another inch toward the camera. Then just find something to do at the front of it until I tell you it's clear."

Parker sighed. She stood up and moved the cart as Hardison instructed.

"Perfect," he smiled.

Parker moved around to the front of the cart and grabbed hold of a bottle hanging on the corner.

"Now wait..." Hardison found an appropriate match on the footage and spliced the feed. "Okay, Parker. You're clear."

"Thank you." Parker grabbed one of the small garbage can liners and returned to the vent. She pulled out the samples and dumped them into the bag. The folder of papers went in last.

"Got it, Nate," Parker chimed. "Now I just have to get it past security."

* * *

><p>Sophie slowly approached the light in the hall. After the conversation with Janice, she was nervous to even look in the window. She glanced in one of the empty rooms as she passed-it was a ten by ten foot padded room. The butterfly in her stomach began fluttering harder. The lit room was only a step away. She took a deep breath and peered in. The stark white walls were almost blinding, but she was able to make out Eliot laying on his left side on the floor. He still wore his orderly uniform. His shoes and socks had been removed but he had acquired new apparel... a straight jacket was cinched tight around his torso. His back faced the door, but Sophie could see his shoulder rise and fall slightly as he breathed.<p>

Sophie tapped on the window. Eliot didn't even twitch. She twisted her lip and pulled out her keys.

"How are you doing, Sophie?" Nate called.

"I found Eliot, I'm just checking on him now," she replied as she unlocked the door.

"Parker got the evidence-I'll let you know when she gets it out of the building."

"Right." Sophie tiptoed into the room. "Eliot? It's Sophie," she cooed.

He still didn't move, but she heard a faint sound. She stepped around his feet to see his face. His eyes were open and staring at the wall. She looked in them but they seemed empty. She knelt down and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Eliot?" she cooed again.

He managed to shift his eyes to look at her for a moment but lacked any reaction before staring back at the wall.

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sophie?" Nate asked.

"It's bad, Nate. It's like there's no life in him. I barely got him to look at me."

"That could be a problem."

"Ah, Sophie-we DO have a problem!" Hardison interrupted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You need to move, someone's on the way up."

Sophie groaned. "I'll be back, Eliot. I promise." She lay her hand on his shoulder and quickly left the room. She crossed the hall and ducked in the room directly across from Eliot's.

* * *

><p>Dr. Westfield installed guards at the front entryway to check all staff and materials that exited the building after Eliot's breach was detected. Parker knew she would be stopped and searched. In order to get the evidence Janice Reuben had collected out, she was going to have to bypass the search. She had two options-exit unconventionally and risk blowing the cover she still needed or find something they wouldn't search.<p>

The two guards watched her approach holding a garbage bag at arm's length. One of the men held up his hand to stop her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We're going to have to search the bag."

"Okay, you may want these..." she smiled and pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of her pocket. After a second, she pulled out a nose plug as well.

"Do you want one of these too?" she offered a plug to the guard.

"What is that for?" he asked.

"Oh, someone got really ill on second floor and it is awful smelling," she chimed.

The guard gagged, "There's ... in there?"

"Yeah, what does it look like?" Parker lifted the bag in front of his face.

"Just take...take it out," the gagging guard insisted.

"Okay," Parker smiled and walked out the doors and around the corner.

"Nicely done," Hardison laughed on the com. "How did you fake them out?"

"What fake?" Parker asked as she untied the bag top. She pulled the small garbage can liner out of the center of the two garbage bags she had tied one inside the other... the garbage trapped in between.

"Oh, that's nasty!" Hardison gagged.

"Sophie...Parker got it out. We're waiting on you," Nate redirected.

"Little busy hiding," Sophie replied.

* * *

><p>Sophie could hear the elevator open and voices come her way. She pulled tight against the wall adjacent to the door. Three voices became distinct as the group stopped in front of the door. One voice Sophie didn't know- the other two she recognized as Westfield and Morgan.<p>

They opened Eliot's door and proceeded inside. Sophie carefully peered through the window in her door. Eliot's door was wide open, affording her a clear view of the proceedings.

Morgan and Howard grabbed Eliot's shoulders and pulled him to a seated position. They braced him up and planted themselves to keep him seated on the floor as well.

"Trevor...time for another dose," Westfield smiled.

"No," Eliot muttered unintelligibly.

"You've made such progress though. Do you remember it took five of us to give you the first dose? You've become far more sedate about it. I'm proud of you," Westfield beamed.

Eliot muttered again.

"That is no way to be. As your boss, your doctor and a concerned friend- I can't let you stay like this, not when I can make it go away. I know it isn't a very comfortable injection, but it makes you feel oh so much better, doesn't it?"

Westfield pulled a syringe out of his pocket and removed the cap. Eliot drew his knees in and placed his right foot flat on the floor. He mustered everything he had and gave the floor a swift kick to no avail. Morgan and Howard were prepared and held their ground causing him to accomplish nothing but slide his foot out from under himself.

"Just hold still, man. It doesn't pay," Morgan sighed. Eliot huffed at him.

"He'll learn," Westfield replied. He stood a step behind Eliot, the syringe in his right hand. With his left hand, he reached around and cupped Eliot's chin in the palm. In one swift jerk, he yanked Eliot's head back-clenching the jaw- and pulled left-exposing as much of the right neck and collar as possible. Eliot tried to protest, but all that came through his clenched teeth was a jumbled growl.

"This will only hurt a minute if you take it like a good boy," Westfield insisted. He plunged the needle down into Eliot's collar.

Eliot kicked once as the needle broke the skin. His eyes winced tight and he held his breath a moment. Morgan and Howard redoubled their effort to keep him seated on the floor. He swallowed a gasp as his breathing turned rapid and shallow. His face flushed as Westfield removed the empty syringe and released his head.

Sophie found herself holding her own breath across the hall. She stayed quiet and continued to watch.

After a minute, Eliot managed one deep breath. His eyes opened as his breathing began to even back out.

"See, that isn't so bad," Westfield chimed. He nodded at Howard and Morgan. They slowly let Eliot drop down onto his back.

"Have someone check on him every hour," Westfield ordered as they all left the room and headed toward Janice.

* * *

><p>Sophie waited until all three men had finished with Janice and returned to the elevator before sneaking back out.<p>

"They're gone," she sighed.

"What are we doing?" Hardison asked.

Sophie opened the door to Eliot's room again. He was still on his back where the men had left him.

"Eliot?" Sophie cooed. He turned his head to look at her.

"Sophie...hi," he smiled. His grin ran from ear to ear.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ok..." he started laughing.

"Nate-either he is REALLY drunk or this drug Westfield is playing with makes people lose their minds..."

"Hi, Nate..." Eliot laughed.

"Was that him?" Nate asked flatly.

"Yes," Sophie sighed.

"Ooooookay, yeah," Nate thought.

"I'm the one standing here. It's a little unnerving to be honest," Sophie admitted.

"You better get back down here before someone notices," Nate instructed.

"You want me to leave him here?" Sophie gaped.

"You can't get them both out right now, can you?"

"No, but I don't want to leave him here either."

"We don't have another option. We can't get one of them out without risking the other. I don't like it either, but we need a plan, and that won't happen if you get caught so..."

Sophie sighed, "I'm coming." She looked Eliot in the eyes. They no longer looked empty, but they still weren't his.

"We're coming back for you. I promise you," she vowed.

He kept smiling as he leaned to see her clearer, "Okay..."

* * *

><p>It was a long day as the team kept their con going-all the while knowing they had the hardest fight inside-dealing with the conflict of leaving a friend behind, even for a day.<p>

Nate and Sophie kept Westfield on a thin line. It was getting harder to keep the experiment bluff going with no experiment.

Hardison and Parker were sitting on the couch in silence when Nate and Sophie arrived. They stared at Nate.

"I know. We have to get them BOTH out," Nate told them.

"We have the evidence, let's just call the police," Parker snapped.

"And let Eliot get arrested too?"

"At least it would BE Eliot, and we could always get him out... we DO know how to get people out of jail," Sophie argued.

"I know we're all on short fuses here," Nate replied.

"YOU weren't up there, Nate!" Sophie hissed. "You may have heard everything but you didn't SEE it. You didn't see the emptiness in his eyes."

"I'm sorry. I know we don't have the same perspective you do-I can't fix that. All I can do is assure you that we will get them BOTH out of there safely."

"Tomorrow, Nate. I won't wait longer."

"Just let me have some time to think." Nate turned to Hardison, "You look at that evidence yet?"

"Yes, and took a shower, thank you." Hardison glanced at Parker who smirked.

"What do we have?"

"More than enough. We have samples of the experimental drugs, clear charts of patient's symptoms-hell, she even got a hold of copies of payments from Banister to Westfield."

"So we're ahead there."

"Most definitely-seeing as Eliot lost everything WE had," Parker and Sophie glared at him, "Sorry, just stating a fact..." Hardison added.

"So how do we get them out?" Sophie was annoyed with the waiting.

"Would you say it's better to move them after a shot...or pill?" Nate inquired.

"Safe to assume. Eliot definitely had more life to him after, I'm just not sure that he'll be able to do much. It seemed difficult for him to focus and he essentially didn't have a care in the world to motivate him either," Sophie explained.

"So if you happen to run into anyone, he wouldn't be any help."

"No, quite the opposite I expect."

"I have an idea," Parker interjected with a grin.

"Oh, hell no!" Hardison shouted. "He'll kill you, you know that!"

"What are we talking about?" Nate frowned.

"I like it," Sophie smiled. Parker grinned.

"You're crazy," Hardison chimed.

"She said he doesn't care about anything after the shot. He won't know," Parker continued.

"That could work," Nate contemplated.

"Seriously? Am I the only one concerned with dropping Eliot-I REPEAT E-L-I-O-T out the side of a building?" Hardison shook his head.

"Parker has a point, Hardison. Eliot probably won't even know what we're doing," Sophie explained. "I'm good with this plan."

"Then let's go steal Eliot," Nate grinned awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Parker wore her uniform under her clothes in order to utilize her bag for the climbing equipment. She was thankful that Westfield wasn't concerned with what came into the building.<p>

Nate parked near the window at the end of the isolation corridor. The sedan was able to fade into the lot. He left the doors unlocked in order to expedite the rescue.

Sophie parked similarly nearby and came prepared with letters from the fictitious "benefactors" okaying the delay in regards to the change of personnel. Westfield grinned in delight that he had won the experiment. He began asking detailed questions and offering suggestions for the experiment to Sophie and Nate as well. They pretended to contemplate his suggestions and dodged the questions as best they could.

The plan required tight schedules, but they lacked a crucial piece of information-the dosing schedule. None of them knew how often the doses were administered. Nate kept a close eye on Westfield while Hardison watched the elevators. Once they identified Westfield's trip to the fourth floor, they would have to rally the team quickly.

Parker used her fifteen minute break to haul her equipment up the elevator shaft to the roof. She was able to get set up and sneak back down unnoticed.

After a couple of hours, Westfield looked ready to move. He had trailed Nate and Sophie all through the facility. They spoke with various employees trying to gauge the effectiveness of the small changes they had implemented the day before.

Westfield glanced at his watch, "I actually have a meeting...I have to go, but I will be back shortly. It isn't going to be long."

"That's fine. I think we can handle this on our own," Nate replied.

"I wasn't concerned with that, merely being polite." Westfield departed.

"Hardison, I think this is it. Watch the elevator."

"Oh, if he goes anywhere near the fourth floor-I will know about it," Hardison chimed.

"Parker, be ready to move on my signal," Nate instructed.

"Ready, Nate," she answered.

They all waited on Westfield.

* * *

><p>The team set their schedule. As soon as Hardison confirmed Westfield went to the fourth floor, they would all leave in intervals. Parker waited ten minutes before heading to the roof. Five minutes later, Sophie would make her way to the fourth floor and Nate would make his way to the parking lot ten minutes after.<p>

Parker took a deep breath as she stood on the rooftop. She loved the rush of adrenaline right before a jump. The harness securely strapped around her, the bag of harnesses for Janice & Eliot over her shoulder, and the screwdriver to remove the security grating in her pocket-she was ready. She checked her watch. Sophie would be waiting at the window in one minute.

"Plenty of time," Parker thought and she dove off the side.

* * *

><p>Sophie began her trek down the isolation corridor. As she neared the window, she saw Parker drop nimbly behind it. Parker quickly began taking the screws out of the security grating. Sophie began opening the window at the same time.<p>

Once Sophie had the window open, Parker removed the grating. It was too large to pass through the window and it would be too noisy to drop. Parker looked around. Another window was six feet to her right.

"Be right back," she whispered to Sophie.

"What are you doing?" Sophie panicked.

Parker pushed off the wall and began swinging toward the next window. The grate was still clutched in her fingers. She grasped for the grate over the next window. After a couple swings, she caught it. She planted her feet and balanced the grate on her knees. Her left hand was free to grab a clip off her harness. The clip was just long enough. She threaded it through the grating and clipped the loose grate to the second grate.

"Done," she smiled.

Sophie nodded as she leaned out the window watching. Parker swung back to her.

"Here," Parker slipped off the bag with the harnesses and handed them to her.

Sophie took the bag and began to dig one out as Parker crawled in the window and unclipped herself.

"This way," Sophie beckoned as she stood with one harness in hand. She led Parker down to the security door.

* * *

><p>"Where is Dr. Miles?" Westfield asked as he approached Nate scribbling down a few notes.<p>

"She went to lunch, just as I plan to do in a few minutes," Nate answered.

"I thought, perhaps, you were beginning to question my facility again."

"No, no...we have the proper place for this experiment," Nate glanced at his watch, "I believe I am going to take that lunch. We will see you later."

"I have a lot of work to do, but I will make time for anything you need," Westfield replied.

"Very good," Nate smiled and headed for his car.

* * *

><p>By the time Nate reached the car, Sophie and Parker had strapped Janice into her harness and were climbing through the window. Parker clipped herself to the line and dropped off the sill. Sophie helped Janice climb into the window as Parker clipped Janice to the line.<p>

"I hope you're not afraid of heights," Sophie swallowed.

"Not really, but any suggestions?" Janice asked.

"Hold on, and don't look down," Parker offered.

Janice nodded and grabbed a hold of Parker.

"Be nice, Parker," Sophie added. She grabbed the second harness out of the bag.

"Be back," Parker answered. She began descending.

Sophie took a breath and dashed down the hall to Eliot's room.

* * *

><p>Nate watched Parker and Janice descend right above him. Parker slowed the descent to a near stop as they approached the ground. At three feet, Nate stepped up to help guide Janice down. They touched the ground and Parker unclipped Janice.<p>

"One down," Nate sighed.

"One to go," Parker grinned. She ascended the rope again.

"Parker..."

"I know, Nate."

Nate shook his head and led Janice the few steps to his car. He opened the door to the backseat.

"It isn't the most comfortable rescue, but..." Nate explained.

"Looks like a chariot to me," Janice smiled. "Thank you."

"No trouble," Nate smiled. He tucked Janice into the back. She knelt down on the floorboards as he covered her back up with bags and files that had been scattered through the back seat. He looked around as he closed the door. He sighed and moved back toward the window.

* * *

><p>Sophie entered Eliot's room. He was on his back smiling again.<p>

"Hi, Sophie," he grinned.

"I told you we'd be back." She knelt down next to him.

He continued to grin.

"What do you say we get out of here?" She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up to a seated position. "First, we need to lose this..." She slid behind and began to open the back of the straight jacket. His arms fell to his sides. Sophie opened the rest of the jacket. She grabbed one of the sleeves and tugged. Eliot's elbow caught on the shoulder seam and nearly pulled him over.

Sophie sighed, "It's like I'm dressing a child." She carefully pulled his elbow free and finished freeing his arm. She proceeded to the other side and tugged the jacket completely free.

* * *

><p>Parker unclipped herself and scrambled inside the window. She started down the hall.<p>

"Sophie? Where are you?"

"Here, Parker." Sophie waved her hand out the door.

"Got it."

Parker entered the room. She saw Eliot seated on the floor, the straight jacket in a heap and Sophie holding the harness.

"I'm going to need help with this," Sophie breathed and held out the harness.

"We gotta stand him up," Parker observed.

Eliot looked at Parker. "Parker... you know you look good like that. It's like Catwoman..." he laughed.

"Okay, you're right. He's kinda creepy," Parker frowned.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and looked around.

"If we can get him to the doorway, one of us should be able to hold him up while the other gets this on..."

"Okay," Parker answered. She and Sophie each grabbed a side. They threw his arms over their shoulders and braced their arms around his back.

"You're going to have to help here," Sophie looked at Eliot. "We need to stand you up, but unless you help-I don't know that we'll make it."

Eliot took a breath and nodded.

Sophie looked at Parker, "I hope he is getting at least some of this."

"It's a long way to the window," Parker sighed.

"How's it coming, ladies?" Nate interrupted.

"We're getting him up now," Sophie sniped.

"We're cutting this close," Nate replied.

"I know. We're doing the best we can," Sophie continued. "Okay on my mark...now!" She and Parker pushed with all they had. Sophie was relieved when she felt the muscles tighten in Eliot's back. She had gotten through, he was attempting to stand on his own. His knees were shaky from lack of use. Sophie and Parker managed to hold him steady. Little by little they could feel him shifting his weight to his own feet.

After a couple minutes, Parker nodded at Sophie. "I got him-you get the harness on."

Sophie slid out from under Eliot's arm. Parker kept him steady as Sophie began strapping the harness on.

"Tell me you're coming to the window," Nate fretted.

"Just got him in the harness. He's doing well though. I think we'll make better time down the hall than we anticipated," Sophie answered.

"Good."

Sophie secured the harness and returned to her spot. "We need to go out into the hall and all the way to the window at the end of the hall. It's a distance, but you can do this," she told Eliot.

Parker looked at her and they began the walk to the window. The first few steps were small and clumsy as Eliot got used to the return of blood flow in his legs. After a few steps, he grew steadier.

They made good time to the window. Parker crawled through and clipped herself onto the line while Sophie held Eliot steady. As soon as Parker slid off the sill, Sophie sighed.

"We're going to need you to trust us," she told Eliot.

"Okay," he blindly replied.

"I need you to crawl up onto the sill here and wait for Parker's signal."

Eliot nodded and climbed up on the sill. Sophie held his arm to make sure he stayed as Parker reached over to clip him to the line. Sophie gave one last tug on the harness front to be sure it was secure.

Eliot glanced down at the harness and frowned. "What's this for?"

"You'll see," Parker snickered.

"I suggest you hold on," Sophie added.

Parker grabbed Eliot's arm and pulled him out of the window. He instinctively grabbed the line as his feet left the ground. Smiling, Parker peeled his fingers off the line and moved his hands. She moved one up onto the descender, the other she slid around behind her and let him grab the back of her harness.

"Now you aren't blocking the descender..." she laughed. "Hold on."

"Parker..." Nate stated.

"Don't worry, Nate. I'll be gentle."

Parker released the descender and they dropped. Sophie watched from the window. Once again, Parker slowed to a near stop just a few feet above the ground, allowing Nate to get behind. Nate grabbed the back of Eliot's harness and guided him down. Parker unclipped Eliot's harness as Nate continued to hold the back, unsure if Eliot was steady enough to stand on his own.

"Okay, Sophie-let's get out of here," Nate instructed.

"Gladly," she replied.

"Uh, oh. We got trouble..." Hardison cried. "They're coming up a little early!"

"What do we do, Nate?" Sophie gasped.

"Hardison-stall them," Nate ordered.

Hardison stared at the screen a moment. "Stall...don't ask or nothing-"

"Hardison!" Nate hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Stalled," Hardison hit a few buttons and the elevator stopped between the third and fourth floors.

"Parker-go get Sophie."

She saluted and scurried back up the line.

"Sorry about this, Eliot, but no time..." Nate apologized as he turned both of them towards the car.

* * *

><p>Morgan felt the elevator shake to a halt. He sighed and looked at the floor indicator. It read three. He hit the emergency door button but the doors wouldn't open. He shook his head and pressed the call button to the front desk.<p>

"Yes?" Kelsey answered.

"Tell Westfield I'm stuck."

* * *

><p>Sophie climbed into the window, taking deep breaths. Parker reached her and climbed beside her.<p>

"Are you ready?" Parker asked.

"No, but we have to go so... what do you want me to do?" Sophie sighed.

"Grab on...hold on to the back of the harness, that way if you slip, you can grab on to me or vice versa."

Sophie grabbed Parker in a faux hug and grasped the back of the harness.

"Don't let go," Parker ordered. She gingerly slid off the sill, Sophie following. Once they were both clear, she began their descent.

They reached the ground as Nate approached.

"How is he?" Sophie asked as she let go of Parker.

"A little cramped, but he is still out of it," Nate answered. "We need to go."

"Nate, where is he?" Sophie glared at him.

Nate rolled his eyes to the back of his car.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "You put him in the trunk?"

"We don't have time. He's fine."

"NATHAN FORD! We are discussing this when we get back!"

"Fine, let's go!"

Sophie glared at him and snorted.

Parker unclipped herself and joined them.

"Too late to exit back through... we'll just have to get out of here before Westfield figures out he's been conned," Nate explained. Sophie and Parker nodded before fanning out to their vehicles.

Nate took a deep breath as he climbed into his car. He started the engine and eased out of the spot.

"Hardison, how are we doing?"

"Maintenance is on the way to fix the glitch in the elevator, but I think he sent someone via the stairs now. We've got probably three minutes max before security is alerted."

"Let's get out of here then..." Nate made his way to the gate quickly. The guard hadn't changed from when Nate arrived. He looked in the windows at the clutter in the backseat.

"Dr. Wagner...heading out?"

"Just grabbing some lunch."

The guard made a note on his clipboard before waving Nate on. "Enjoy."

Sophie and Parker both cleared the guard post in time. The man Westfield sent up the stairs reported the empty rooms and open window-but not before the team made their escape.

"Parker, Sophie...are you clear?" Nate asked as he turned a corner.

"Yeah, Nate," they both replied.

"Hardison...notify the police."

* * *

><p>"Cody Reuben took his wife's evidence to the authorities, and it sounds like she'll be out of the hospital by the time the trial starts," Nate sighed. He sat in his chair, a drink in hand. Hardison sat on the couch kiddie corner from him.<p>

"Any idea how they explained her miraculous return?" Hardison laughed.

"No idea...she doesn't remember," Nate smiled and took a sip.

Parker came down the spiral staircase rubbing her nose, Sophie a step behind her.

"He's finally resting," Sophie sighed.

Hardison frowned as he watched Parker. "What's wrong?"

"He hit me," she pouted continuing to rub.

"He HIT you?" Hardison bolted onto his feet.

"With a pillow," Sophie clarified. Parker frowned at her as she went to sit next to Hardison.

"Not my good pillow," Nate frowned.

"No, he just threw a sham pillow at her..." Sophie assured him.

"He hit you with a pillow?" Hardison reiterated as he sat down.

"Apparently he remembers getting out of there..." Sophie turned to Nate, "He's got some choice words for you too."

"Can't be worse than yours," Nate replied.

"You shoved him in the trunk, Nate. I think he has a right to be a little pissed off."

"I TOLD all of you! I got no part of this," Hardison shook his finger at them.

"Maybe we should tell him why his earbud kept squealing...or how they found out he was hiding evidence in his locker..." Parker stared at Hardison.

"How was I supposed to know Westfield nanny-cammed the locker rooms? It's not like any of you noticed either!" Hardison cried.

"Or why it took an hour to realize he was in trouble..." Parker continued.

"All right, I got it!" Hardison shook his head.

"Okay, I think we ALL got the picture. Everybody made some mistakes...point is we all made it out and we got the mark. Let's chalk this one as a learning experience and not do it again," Nate insisted.

They all took a breath and nodded in agreement.


End file.
